Swordy
Swordy is a male contestant on Object Hyperverse. Appearance He is a metal sword with a brown, leather handle. At the bottom of the handle is a grey diamond with a blue gem in it, for decoration. Personality Swordy is the so-called "coolest contestant" and has many fans, like Volleyball and Marker. He also wants to desperately stay as the coolest contestant. Coverage * Another Bad Object Show * Lettuce and Tomatoes * Bored Games * Flying Past the Competition * The Maze of Lies * Smooth Sailing * Too Long, Didn't Listen Another Bad Object Show In Another Bad Object Show, he is first seen with Marker, who says Swordy is the coolest person he knows. Paperclip then starts a fight over whether people are cool or not. During team picking, he is picked for the Flaming Fires by Volleyball. He isn't seen during the challenge, which his team loses. Lettuce and Tomatoes Swordy reacts in disgust to the elimination theme. He is announced to be safe with 0 votes. During the challenge, he kills Tomato by command of Volleyball. His team later wins the challenge. Bored Games Swordy is chosen to represent his team as the game piece due to his popularity. He and Paperclip show to have a grudge during the competition. When he lands on an event space, Tomato, French Fry, and Eggy mysteriously vanish. Later in the game, when Paperclip gets a fortunate 6, he gets angry and threatens to kill her, only for her to deny his response. When he and Paperclip reach the final section, Swordy loses to her, and Ketchup remarks that they shouldn't let Swordy play board games. Swordy then tells him to shut up. You're All Gonna Die Swordy is announced to be safe with one vote. He then is invited by Volleyball in his plan to prevent any harm against Tomato. When Mustard unintentionally kills Tomato, he and Volleyball's posse declare war on her. Swordy then accuses Ketchup for being the reason Mustard killed Tomato, which Ketchup claimed that Cheeseburger pressured him into rejecting her. Upon realization that Cheeseburger had exited through the window, Swordy suggests that he throws the others out. He is unable to throw Volleyball, so he exits and tries to pull him out, he is unable to do so before the Splashy Bubbles escape, and he runs away with the room exploding behind him with Volleyball inside, resulting in the Fires up for elimination again. In the stinger, he realizes Volleyball's hypocrisy of commanding him to kill Tomato in episode 2. Flying Past The Competition He is again announced to be safe with one vote. During the contest, he plays part in Tomato's prank, tripping Cup so Marker can steal the Bubbles' rockets. His team wins, and he is not UFE. Trivia * He's the tallest contestant. * He's also the skinniest contestant. * He has received the fewest votes out of all the Flaming Fires. * In the canceled series on the OSC Wiki, he was eliminated fourth, but rejoined later on. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Flaming Fires Category:Males